


you're totally incomplete (but you still completed me)

by wonderwall_mp4



Series: lucifer [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform, eve x maze, maze x eve, mazieve, wayhaught!mazieve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwall_mp4/pseuds/wonderwall_mp4
Summary: optimistic small-town bartender eve meets maze, the newest addition to the purgatory sheriff's department.(title from tapestry by anki)





	you're totally incomplete (but you still completed me)

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a one-shot but if i get enough people who like it, i may turn it into a full multichapter au. :) show some love if you want me to continue it!

Eve had just arrived to her bartending job at Shorty’s after an insane night. She’d gotten barely any sleep, and she was practically asleep as she was cleaning the counter and setting up for the day. This came back to bite her in the ass specifically when she knocked the leaky tap by accident- rookie mistake- and it sprayed beer all over her. She squealed and shoved it back. “Jesus, that’s just perfect,” she huffed.

“I didn’t know Shorty’s had wet t-shirt competitions,” called a voice from the entrance, causing Eve to whirl around so fast she almost fell over. In the doorway stood an unfamiliar face, quite a gorgeous one, in fact, which was not common at all. Eve knew everyone in the tiny town of Purgatory. This insanely hot woman in a police uniform must have been new. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Eve shrugged, suddenly flustered. This could  _ not _ have been a worse first impression. “Just a bit jumpy. I had a- a crazy night.”

“Sorry I wasn’t here to see it.” Was that flirtation Eve detected in her tone? Her voice was as nice as the rest of her, warm and sort of growly. She set her hat on the bar in front of Eve. “I’ve been meaning to introduce myself. I’m Mazikeen.” She reached out a hand. “You can call me Maze.”

“Hi, Maze.” Eve shook her hand.

“And you’re Eve. You know, you’re a popular girl. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Oh, you know, it’s all in the smile and wave!” she joked, feeling flattered and a bit uneasy. She wasn’t used to talking to smooth-as-butter Maze yet. She liked it, though. It was nice to feel a little bit uncertain.

“Could I just get a cappuccino to go?” Maze adjusted her uniform and turned to sit on a barstool.

“Ah,” Eve winced. “Um, I’m really sorry. We’re not actually open yet.”

“Oh! Sorry!” Maze exclaimed. “It’s just that when I see something I like, I don’t want to wait.” She widened her eyes, all innocence. “And your door was open, so.”

“Right.” Eve looked down at her shirt, unsure what to say. “Oh, I’m sopping wet.” That was the wrong thing to say, but Maze seemed to think it was funny. “I keep telling Shorty he needs to fix the darn taps.” She needed to change. Normally she was fine with changing around other girls, but maybe it was the fact that she didn’t know Maze too well… “Sorry, do you mind-?” she twirled her finger in a circle, and Maze obliged. But when Eve went to pull her shirt over her head, she heard a  _ rrrrriiip _ as it got caught on one of her earrings. Shit. 

“Hey, officer?” Eve laughed nervously. “Ha. I’m stuck.”

“Oh! Lemme help. I got you.” She heard Maze immediately patter around to help, and felt gentle hands unwrap the fabric from her earring and lift the blouse over her head. The policewoman had seemed shorter from the other side of the bar, but now Eve felt dwarfed in her shadow.

“Thanks. Good job you’re not some guy, or this would be really….” Eve trailed off, looking into Maze’s eyes. There was something about the way the woman smiled at her that made Eve’s internal organs do the Macarena. “Really awkward. Heh.” She crossed her arms over her chest, suddenly conscious of how incredibly shirtless she was. “Uhhhh, I owe you one.” 

“Alright, well, how about you buy me that cup of coffee?” Maze offered. “Say, tonight?”

Was she asking her out on a date? No matter how pretty this girl was, she didn’t swing that way. Plus, she thought about Lucifer. “I can’t. I mean I’d love to- like- like to, but I have plans. I’m a planner! I like to know what I’m doing two, three days in advance,” she rambled. “I’m in a relationship! With a boy. Man.” Jesus Christ. Next plan: remove foot from mouth.

“A boy-man,” echoed Maze, a hint of mirth in her dark eyes. She got up. “Yup, I’ve been there.” Halfway to the door, she turned around and winked conspiratorially. “It’s the worst. Well, some other time!” Eve grinned hesitantly. She was glad that she hadn’t scared her off. “I mean it.” Maze tucked her hat onto her head and exited Shorty’s.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on twitter @eveningstqr or on tumblr @transmazikeen!


End file.
